


hazel eyes, i was so colour blind

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Keito's life is hard, M/M, Mario Kart, being oblivious, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were a weird pair. and yuto thinks yamada has beautiful eyes. </p><p>or in which keito and chinen just wants them to hook up already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hazel eyes, i was so colour blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunnings (ladylolli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/gifts).



> thank you [pinkblondie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie) for beta, ilu semekyun ♥
> 
> title's from the lyrics of Maroon 5's "It was Always You".  
> the title may or may not have a link to the actual storyline.

They have a weird friendship between them. There were no similarities between them; however it has become weird when you spot one of them alone.

 

Meet Nakajima Yuto, Mr. Popular who is the star of the Photography Club. His photos tell a hundred different stories. Chinen swore that there was half the girl population in school that have their eyes aimed at the Nakajima.

 

And there was Yamada Ryosuke. Plain, next-door-boy Yamada Ryosuke. His eyes were hidden behind thick glasses, and he was always quietly reading _(either a manga or a novel)_. Chinen quietly muses over the fact that he was actually stunning behind his old-fashion frames. Yamada was just too fashion unconscious.

 

How they became friends wasn’t some huge event. Yuto had simply went up to Yamada and offered to head home together, and Yamada accepted that. They lived in the same direction after all. What was unusual about them was that they were in different classes.

 

“Do you know Nakajima before you got into high school?” Okamoto Keito, the boy sitting in front of Yamada asked. Without looking up from his manga, Yamada simply shook his head. “Nope. He just approached saying how he saw I was from the same school while commuting here.”

 

“And you agreed to walk home with him?” There was only a hum of acknowledgement that came from Yamada. “Do both of you have anything in common?”

 

“Nope. Yuto-kun talks while I listen,” flipping the page again, Yamada remembers how Yuto would animately talk about everything under the sun while taking random photographs of random things that catches his eyes.

 

“And you don’t find it weird or anything?”

 

“No, it’s pretty comfortable.”

 

* * *

 

The unusual friendship between them was quickly known throughout the school. Seeing as Yuto was the popular one, people had started to want to find out who is Yamada _(or more specifically why was Yuto so taken into the plain guy)_.

 

“Eh? But Yama-chan is the most interesting person I’ve talked to.” Yuto had a horrified expression when Chinen asked him why he even approached Yamada. Cocking his head to the side and folding his arms, Chinen could only look at the tall boy judgingly. “You call him interesting? With how he hides behind his book all day and almost don’t talk to anyone save Okamoto?”

 

“You should see his eyes, Chii. Yama-chan has beautiful eyes.” Chinen could see Yuto’s eyes lighting up, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around that idea. “How can you see his eyes behind his glasses?”

 

Blinking a little, Yuto had a tiny smile playing on his lips. “I’ve seen his eyes once. Good then, there would be no one else other than me who will appreciate his eyes.”

 

Chinen could only swear that his friend was going insane.

 

* * *

 

And no one ever questions their friendship anymore. Yuto would cling onto Yamada, while Yamada just listens and respond accordingly. It was almost mechanical, but it wasn’t. Their dynamic was in sync. Yamada didn’t need to say anything, and Yuto would appear with a new book that Yamada couldn’t find. And Yamada would point out cafes to Yuto whenever Yuto has problems to finding a set for photoshoots.

 

Their friendship was weird, but it was natural.

 

And it works for both of them.

 

* * *

 

"Yama-chan!" Yuto had came into the classroom and plastered himself onto Yamada _(who was at his seat, reading)_. There were soft squeals coming from a few girls, pleased to see Yuto in close proximity. "You need to stop coming over every time a period ends, Yuto." He had calmly flipped his manga _('Ansatsu Kyoushitsu,' Yuto notes)_. A whine was let out, and Yuto brings his face closer, until his left cheek was pasted onto Yamada's right ear. "But Yama-chan~"

 

"I will never understand how are you even popular, Yuto." Keito had turned back, looking at the pair. Yamada still hasn't heed Yuto's whine and continued to read his manga, while Yuto still has his arms around Yamada's shoulders. A sigh escaped Yamada parted lips. Looking up, he looked at Keito with a resigned expression. "He's only popular because of his looks, his photography, and probably his killer smile."

 

Yuto was snuggling at the crook of Yamada's neck, and Keito could make out mumbled words of _"Yama-chan you meanie"_. A chuckle came deep from Yamada's throat and he patted Yuto's head in attempt to comfort the younger boy.

 

The classroom door slid open loudly, "I'm here to take Yutti back with me, Ryosuke." There was silence in the class, and Yuto has clinged tighter onto Yamada. "I don't want to Chii! I want to be in the same class as Yama-chan!" The whines were ignored as Chinen easily pried Yuto's grip off Yamada, dragging the taller boy by the back of his shirt.

 

* * *

 

That day Yuto realises something, it was raining. Most of the students weren’t caught up in the rain, but Yuto had forgotten his umbrella and his school uniform was drenched thoroughly. Yuto spots Yamada, who was equally drenched, at the infirmary and already toweling himself dry. “Yama-chan, you’re pretty fit yourself.” He eyed at Yamada’s chest as he peeled off his uniform top. They were soon sitting on the infirmary beds with just their boxers as the infirmary doctor tried to find extra uniforms for them to change. “Ah, I’m afraid I only have sets of boys uniforms which are large in size, Yamada-kun.” Holding the shirt and pants up, Yaotome sensei looked at Yamada.

 

“I don’t think you’d be able to fit it this.” “No I don’t think so either,” Yamada had sighed. The set of uniform was then passed to Yuto, who gladly took them. “I’ll return them after I have them washed,” and Yaotome sensei silently nodded at Yuto’s statement.

 

And then Yaotome sensei stopped rummaging the drawer. Turning around, there was a glint to mischief in his eyes. “You know, I actually do have something that you would be able to fit in, Yamada-kun.” Yuto swore that said boy had flinched at Yaotome sensei’s tone.

 

“A-and what is that, sensei?” Without further ado, the infirmary doctor had pulled out a set of _girl_ uniform. Yuto had immediately seen Yamada’s face got paler, before he quickly backed away from Yaotome sensei repeating, “No no no no no”.

 

“You’d look good, Yamada-kun!”

 

“I’m not a girl!”

 

“You’d be able to pass of as a girl, Yama-chan” Yuto found the words out before he could stop himself.

 

He was already pulling up his uniform pants when Yamada looked at him with a ridiculous expression. “Yuto-kun, are you joking?” A thoughtful expression was upon Yuto’s face for a moment, before he grinned. “No.”

 

“You can just try it on. I wouldn’t tell anyone. Yaotome sensei would try to find an extra jersey?” Looking at the infirmary doctor, Yuto winked and Yaotome sensei quickly nodded.

 

“You really want to see me in drag, don’t you?” Yaotome sensei had already dropped the set of girls’ uniform on Yamada’s lap, and Yuto only nodded eagerly. “Fine, just for you. This doesn’t get out of the infirmary or I’ll hunt you down to the end of the Earth.”

 

And Yamada had pulled the curtain so both him and the infirmary doctor couldn’t see him change.

 

When the curtains were pulled open, Yaotome sensei was out to see if the staff office had any other extra uniforms and Yuto was just lazing on the infirmary bed. Yamada’s face was tinted pink, and he was pulling at the ends of the plaited skirt. “This is too short and don’t you dare laugh at me, Yuto-kun.” He was half glaring at Yuto. And Yuto doesn’t laugh. His gut feelings was right.

 

Yamada could pull of as a girl.

 

The other boy was lean and short for a guy his age _(not that Yuto would tell Yamada)_ , and Yamada had a feminine face _(his oh so beautiful eyes)_. It doesn’t help at all that Yamada had little to no hair on his legs. And his hair was brushing the nape of his neck.

 

Gulping, Yuto started to seriously question his sexuality because he thought that Yamada looked _really_ cute _(‘A hundred percent will bang,’ he would add in jokingly but Yuto was too flustered right now to crack any)_. “Say something,” Yamada had whined, still pulling at the skirt.

 

“You look good.” Yuto stated dumbly.

 

Raising his eyebrow, Yamada scoffed. “Well, thank you. How can a guy look good in a skirt?” And he proceeded to changing out of the girls’ uniform. Yuto had bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from pushing Yamada there and then.

 

* * *

 

Days passed and Yuto acted like nothing happened _(acted like he did not like Yamada)_. But there were changes. Yuto would sling his arm around Yamada’s shoulder when they walk side by side, and Yamada doesn’t seem to mind. He got increasingly clingy and Yamada just deals with him as it is.

 

Yamada had also become Yuto’s favourite model for taking photographs.

 

“Why are you taking my photos again, Yuto-kun?” The sound of the shutter snapping stopped.

 

“Because you are pretty, Yama-chan.” Yuto was promptly hit on the head with the novel he was currently reading. Keito who was in front of Yamada had winced at the impact. There was a mutter of _‘It doesn’t make me happy to be called pretty’_ escaped Yamada’s lips as he continued to read his novel. Yamada was pouting and all Yuto want was to kiss it away.

 

There was longing in Yuto’s eyes, and you could hardly see Yamada’s _(oh so beautiful)_ eyes under his bangs and glasses. And Yuto continues to take Yamada’s photos.

 

* * *

 

Yamada doesn’t understand why someone like Yuto would even bother with him. He was plain and dull, and they had literally nothing in common to talk about _(but they continued to talk non-stop anyway. Well, mostly on Yuto’s part)_. And it had seemed as if Yuto doesn’t remember him because they _did_ go to the same middle school _(despite what Yamada had told Keito)_.

 

He remembers how he would be pushed to the ground by the third year students. His notes would disappear into the bin, and there were times where Yamada found his uniform being destroyed by paint that wrote _‘Nerd’_. It was nothing new to him; being a victim of bullying. It was nothing new that day when he was pushed into the boys’ toilet by the same group of guys. Yamada had hit the sink hard with his hip, and he was already crippling onto the floor.

 

The group of guys had proceeded to push him into one of the cubicles, and locking him in it. Yamada was squatting, trying to protect himself from the array of falling buckets that were thrown into the cubicle. Soon, he was drenched as the bullies turn on the hose.

 

“Hey! What are all of you doing?” It was a voice Yamada recognises, but not familiar to. _‘Nakajima Yuto-san?’_ The name had ran across Yamada’s mind, why did such a popular guy come in to help him? Or maybe it was just coincidence that Nakajima walked pass the toilet _(even though it was hardly used)_.

 

He could hear the bullies running away, and the mop that was jamming the cubicle’s door getting thrown to aside. _‘No, don’t open the door.’_ Yamada thought timidly as he remained crouched down. He could feel his hip bruising and he was shivering. “Are you alright?” Nakajima gently asked as he opened the door. A jacket fell upon his shoulders, and Yamada felt the other boy helping him up. Looking up, Yamada couldn’t see the other’s face clearly, since his glasses were lost in the process _(and probably broken anyway)_. He had whispered a _‘Thank you,’_ and Nakajima hummed in reply.

 

And with his arms around Yamada, they slowly made their way to the infirmary.

 

For Yamada, Yuto’s act had warmed his heart. No one had bothered to help him even when they saw him being victimised. No one except for Nakajima Yuto.

 

So when Yuto approached him on the day of their high school opening ceremony, he didn’t know what to do. He simply went along with Yuto’s pace. He just went along with what Yuto wants to do, seeing as Yamada did not know what to do with his heart racing when he was near the other boy.

 

* * *

 

“Yama-chan, you have rice stuck to the side of your mouth.” Yamada had stopped midway from bringing his prawn to his mouth. Leaning in, Yuto wiped the rice away with his finger and ate it himself. Yamada just looked on, with his face becoming increasingly red. “T-thank you, Yuto-kun.” It came out as a mumble and Yamada went back to finishing his lunch box.

 

It had took a few minutes for Yuto to digest what he did, and started to blush himself.

 

Leaning to the side, Keito kicked Chinen _(which resulted to a harder kick on his calf by Chinen)_ to get his attention. “Please tell me they are dating.” Keito was staring at the pair intently; looking at how each bump of their limbs led them to an increase in blood pressure _(he can almost swear that one of them will burst a blood vessel)_. “No, they aren’t despite everything.”

 

Keito just frowned, and waved to the general direction of Yuto and Yamada. “You are lying, with everything they are doing?” Chinen only nodded calmly as he continued to munch on his yakisoba bread. “Yes, they aren’t going out.” Taking a sip out of his pack of milk, Chinen silently hoped that both of them would hook up already.

 

“They better hook up soon. You look like you are going through a mental breakdown for them, Keito.” Said boy just moaned in frustration and ruffled his hair agitatedly.

 

Keito was done with caring about their love live. It was more frustrating to see them dancing around each other than seeing Naruto trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Looking up from his book, Yamada cocked his head to the side while questioning Yuto. For the last half an hour, Yuto had not utter a single syllable, which was weird in Yamada’s book _(Yuto does not simply keep quietly, ever)_. The Nakajima had his head propped up with his hand on his chin.

 

“Yama-chan, you should take off your glasses.”

 

Yamada had rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Please tell me that you are aware of how blind I am without my spectacles, Nakajima Yuto.” Said boy didn’t even flinch. “Just once?”

 

Raising his eyebrow, Yamada questioned. “Really? Why would you want me to take of my spectacles?”

 

“Please?”

 

Sighing, Yamada placed his bookmark back into his book before placing it down. “The things I do for you, Yuto-kun.” Yuto had looked on in excitement as Yamada took his glasses down.

 

Without his glasses, the whole world was a blur. However, he could still make out Yuto’s general facial expression, seeing that they were just a table apart. He could see vaguely how Yuto was grinning at him and, “Why are you taking photos?” Yamada hears the shutter go off and he hides his face with his hands.

 

There was a tug on his arm, and he allows them to fall back to his side. “As I thought, you have beautiful eyes, Yama-chan.”

 

Yamada swore he could make out a goofy grin on Yuto’s lips, and he quickly put his glasses back on. “It doesn’t make me happy for you to say something like that,” it came out in a huff as Yamada crossed his arms.

 

“Now, let me read in peace.” And Yamada went back into his book, which was really an excuse to hide his heated face.

 

* * *

 

At the side, Keito and Chinen saw their exchange. “I heard that Yuto was from the same middle school as Ryosuke.” Keito had turned to look at Chinen quickly. “That wasn’t what Yama-chan said to me.”

 

“I think Ryosuke thinks that Yutti doesn’t remember him.”

 

“You mean Yuto does remember Yama-chan?”

 

“Who knows, Keito. Whatever it is though, I hope they hook up soon.”

 

* * *

 

What Chinen had told him had piqued his interest. Yuto was in the same middle school as Yamada, but on the day of the entrance ceremony he had approached the shorter boy to go home together. And Yamada had agreed. ‘There’s no way I’m going to believe they haven’t met at least once in middle school,’ Keito thought skeptically.

 

“I heard that you were in the same middle school as Yama-chan.” They were sitting in the classroom, Yuto on Yamada’s seat. It was one of the days where Yamada had been called out by the teacher _(being the class president)_ , which left Chinen, Keito and Yuto having lunch together.

 

With his chopsticks still in his mouth, Yuto answered, “Yeap, we were.” Chinen just frowned at Yuto’s horribly table manners. “So, you did know Yama-chan before high school.” Keito was pointed at Yuto with his chopsticks.

 

“All of you have horrible table manners. Stop pointing with your chopsticks, Keito.” His hand was slapped by Chinen. Taking a bite out of his karage, Yuto had quickly swallowed it before talking _(in fear that Chinen will choke him for table manners)_. “I’ve only talked to him once, that’s all. I don’t think he could’ve seen my face that time, and he wouldn’t want to talk about that incident anyway.”

 

“So that’s why you called him out at the entrance ceremony?” Yuto had nodded in reply before shoving another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

 

_(He doesn’t talk about how he saved Yamada from the bullies. Or how that was the first time he was mesmerised by Yamada’s eyes, with many other times to come.)_

 

* * *

 

They were all supposed to be studying.

 

“Stop throwing the Red Shell at me!” Keito started whining after being incapacitated by the shell for the third time and Yuto had quickly zoomed by his cart. Mario Kart was where no one were friends. Friendships are non-existent during the period of the game play. The track was now littered with banana skins with the courtesy of Chinen. Yamada was now leading, seeing as how he was lucky enough to have many boosts from the mushroom and star.

 

Leaning closer to Yamada, Yuto nudged him, “Do you secretly train when you are alone?” Without looking away from the screen for careful maneuver around the banana skins, Yamada shook his head. “Why would I play Mario Kart myself?”

 

“It’s impossible for you to be this good at Mario Kart. Have you lost yet?” Yuto had emphasised. Through the few rounds they played, Yamada had yet to lose _(while Keito was having a losing streak, with Yuto occasionally losing as well)_. They were on their last lap, and when their respective carts passes through the finishing line, there was a variety of reaction. Coming in last was Keito, who put the controller down and started to bang the floor with his fist _(“How can I lose five times in a row?”)_. Yuto had come in second place because Chinen slipped on his own banana skin and of course Yamada was first. Throwing the controller down, Yuto had launched himself onto Yamada, tackling him onto the ground with a hug.

 

“What are you doing, Yuto-kun?”

 

Yuto was nestling his face at the crook of Yamada’s neck, and Yamada’s hands were on Yuto’s head and shoulder. “I’m trying to see if your Mario Kart skills will osmosis over by hugging you?” Ruffling Yuto’s hair, Yamada laughed at his attempt to ‘level his Mario Kart skills’. Chinen had raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding, and he can hear Keito’s moaning changing from Mario Kart to his sanity. Clearing his throat, Chinen got the attention of the two of them. “Aren’t both of you too comfortable with skinship?”

 

Yamada had propped himself up on his elbows, and Yuto just continues to lie on top of Yamada, his head resting somewhere between Yamada’s chest and stomach. “What’s the matter though? It feels nice to hug Yama-chan.” His words were muffled by Yamada’s stomach, and the shorter boy had to bite down his laughter at Yuto’s childish antics.

 

“And I’m not letting go of the chance of Mario Kart skills being transferred to me via osmosis too.” And they continued to stay in that position, much to Keito’s horror.

 

“Are you sure they aren’t dating?” Keito whispered from his spot, all curled up.

 

“They aren’t. I’ve told you so many times, Keito.” A whimper could be heard from Keito, and Chinen had to stop himself from laughing at Keito’s misery. Patting Keito’s head, Chinen could only sigh, “My advice to you, my friend, is to wash your hands of that dumb pair and worry more about your sanity.”

  
“I concede to that notion.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i was not allowed to let them get together this time. someone bug me to make them get together and release keito from his torture.
> 
>  _edit (12/05/2015):_ thank you shinoharayuki on lj for your translation of this fic to vietnamese. translation can be found [here](https://shinoharayuki.wordpress.com/2015/04/07/hazel-eyes-i-was-so-colour-blind/).
> 
> Show your support and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A342P93) ♥


End file.
